


You're just my type

by Neo_Cults



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Doubt, They're whipped for each other and obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Cults/pseuds/Neo_Cults
Summary: It wasn’t just that he was more talented.  He’s like that one guy in pre-school who could button up his shirt and tie his own laces when all the other kids were struggling with zippers and velcro straps.He was always too good for him.Where,Yukhei and Mark both harbor a huge crush on each other and the nct members are just tired.





	You're just my type

**Author's Note:**

> Markhei cause I love them

“Can we go through it one more time? From the top?”, Mark asks the 127 members. His breath is coming out in loud but repressed huffs. He looks tired, tired but determined. Like he does every time at practice. To Yukhei, it’s just incredible- the way Mark pushes on despite being overworked just so that he can give it his best. Every single time.

The other members drenched in sweat and looking ready to collapse any second now, nod encouragingly. They’re a family. The type who’d support each other no matter what. Maybe he’ll fit in with them too, someday.

Taeil starts the music again. They fall back into their practiced formation. Feet moving quick and the squeaks of their shoes filling the room with louder sounds than that of the music.

This isn’t a new sight to Yukhei. Sitting on the floor with his back leaning on the fogged up mirror, watching his members move like they’re creating magic is something that is somewhat ritualistic to him. It calms him down in a weird sort of way. A kind of assurance that he made it. He’s here now. His dreams are now a reality, though it all feels so surreal to him. Sometimes, he wakes up in the middle of the night, plagued with nightmares of failing, of being cast aside because they thought he wasn’t good enough and he’d have to convince himself that he was just dreaming. But it gets harder every time. Those are the times he finds himself in their practice room, with whatever NCT unit is there at the time, telling himself that this is his life now.

That’s how he first started noticing Mark. He used to sneak out of his dorms back when he was a trainee. To look at the new unit, and Mark was always there. It amazed the other, how someone his own age was so accomplished, performing in 3 units when he himself was struggling to debut. He’d often get into trouble for sneaking out but it was always worth it seeing the boy he’d grown to admire over the years. He wanted to be like him someday. To be the type of person who laughed without a care in the world, despite being scolded by their trainer just a few minutes back. The type of guy who stood out and never made a mistake even when he was a kid. The one with the world on his shoulder and eyes watching his every move and who still smiled like a carefree soul.

The first time he’d ever seen Mark cry was on the roof, both of them weren’t permitted to be there but they were. It had been the day Mark performed in the Highschool rapper finale. He was still in his white stage outfit, glowing eerily against the Seoul night landscape. Even the way he cried was controlled. You could tell he wasn’t letting himself break down. He was facing the cityscape, furiously wiping away his tears, shoulders hunched forward.

Sensing Yukhei’s presence, Mark quickly turned around.

Mark frowned up at Yukhei, biting his bottom lip, trying hard not to let out a sob. His eyes were bleary and glistening with tears waiting to be shed. And just as Yukhei stepped forward, Mark rushed past him, down the stairs and left Yukhei wanting to be there for him. That’s the day Yukhei realized Mark too, was just a boy, filled with insecurities and worry, a boy who had to prove himself every single day, a boy with lots of expectations riding on him. A boy just like him.

“Yukhei? We’re done for the day. Let’s go.”, Sicheng snaps him out of his thoughts.

He blinks up at him confused and then looks around. The members are slowly piling out of the room, walking like they’re on autopilot. Except for Johnny that is, he’s being dragged out by Jaehyun cause he claimed to be too old and tired for his poor legs to be tortured this way.

Yukhei slowly rises to his feet, eyes searching for- there he is. Mark’s with Donghyuck who’s hurriedly whispering into his ear while clinging onto his arm and cackling like a madman. Just as expected, really. This is another sight he’s used to.

Sicheng snaps him out of it, “I swear to god Yukhei, you like coming to practice more than us and it's our practice.”

“Well, practice is much more fun when you don’t have to sweat, move or do anything. 10/10 would recommend.” Yukhei smirks at him.

“Isn’t that your entire existence?” And his smirk’s gone.

“You wound me, Sicheng.”

“My pleasure. Now get going before I make you.”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

It’s embarrassing, to be honest. Mark felt like a giggling 2nd grader having their first crush.

He blamed Yukhei for this, very much so.

Filming for visit Seoul was one of the hardest things he had to do in his idol career. Why? A particular giant was making life difficult by being an absolute gentleman and Mark can’t deal with it any longer. He’s tried stopping his untimely bursts of laughter whenever Yukhei so much as breathed but apparently, he’s got shitty self-control when he has a crush. A point the dreamies and Donghyuck, that devil, in particular, loved to tease him about. But, can you really blame him?

Everyone in NCT adored the guy. Ever since he had officially been brought into the group, life hadn’t been the same. Everything started feeling more lively, the same old dorms, their recording rooms, and Mark isn’t one to complain. Having his presence there ignited something in him he thought he lost- his zeal. But he’d never admit it though almost everyone knew how whipped he was for Yukhei.

Yukhei was everything he thought he wasn’t. He’s tall, hilarious, always knew how to bring other’s moods up back even when he couldn’t speak the language and he always made Mark’s day without even realizing it.

And if Mark had a type, Yukhei would be it.

The problem was- everyone loved the guy and Yukhei treated all of them the same way- like they were his long-lost kindergarten best friends Mark had no problem with that. Well, mostly.

Because despite literally everyone and their grandmothers knew about Mark’s not-so-small crush on the other and the fact that Yukhei still acted like a bro around him, hurt, a little.

Mark may speak in bro-speak but it didn’t mean he wanted to be treated like one. As Yuta put it eloquently, ‘Dude you're bro-zoned? That sucks.’

The only ones who proved to be at least an ounce helpful were unsurprisingly- Jungwoo and Taeyong. Jungwoo feeling pity for Mark’s obvious self, tried to give him tips to catch Yukhei’s attention which only caused the other to look away.

And Taeyong. Where to even start with Taeyong. He had declared it Mark’s gay awakening and tried to snap pictures anytime Mark and Yukhei interacted. Mark appreciates it, honestly. But it’s… just a tad bit hard to advance your love life when you’ve got someone breathing down your neck 24/7.

“Mark? Mark? The food’s going cold. You might want to stop staring now.” Johnny interjects interrupting Mark’s endless wave of thoughts. He realizes he’s been staring at Yukhei as though he was a Mukbang video.

He looks at his long-forgotten food and attempts to eat it. The appetizing dish now tasting cold and bland. Johnny nudges his leg under the table.

“Not so appetizing now that you’ve set your eyes on another snack?”

He chokes on air and to cover it up, he promptly stomps his foot as hard as he can on Johnny’s poor feet. The loud shriek from Johnny and the following guffaws of laughter from the same person further help to confuse the other members. Johnny assures them that nothing’s happened and Mark pretends to focus on the table. He doesn’t miss the concerned look Yukhei shoots him.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

There he was, writing in his notebook again.

He did it whenever he felt inspired, no matter where he was at the time. Right now they’re in the dressing room. Mark was busy trying to jot down lyrics in his beat-up pocketbook, scribbling and crossing out lines over and over again. It was rhythmic, in a sort.

Yukhei was doing his absolute best to look at him as inconspicuously as he can. Which meant that the make up artist was having a hard time trying not to stab his eye with the eyeliner. When she let out a disapproving groan he tried to focus on the ceiling for the record-breaking time of 2 minutes.

By the time she was done with his eye makeup, he had gone back to attempting to spy on Mark. He wondered what had inspired him this time. In this room? Unless Mark was writing the next biggest hit on concealer and boys changing clothes there was nothing eye-catching.

Mark was an enigma. The happy go lucky guy was also the most dedicated and serious guy in their group when it came to his work. It was another one of Yukhei’s fears- That he was too inexperienced and immature for Mark. 

It wasn’t just that he was more talented. He’s like that one guy in pre-school who could button up his shirt and tie his own laces when all the other kids were struggling with zipper and velcro straps.

He was always too good for him. Back when they were just trainees- Mark was always in advanced classes. He got to train with the older trainees. He debuted first, he had a reputation for being one of the most prominent rappers in the kpop scene at the moment. He had done all this and much more while just being a kid. Yukhei feared that Mark would see him just as the goofy, loud guy.

He wanted to prove himself, not just to the fans but to Mark as well.

The markup artist had just finished spraying on his setting spray. “You’re good to go. All the best Yukhei.”

He muttered back a quick thanks. The queasiness set in his stomach. His breathing became more erratic. His chest began heaving up and down. Not this again. He grabbed one of the water bottles provided and gulped it all down in one go and plopped down on a chair next to Mark, his hands gripping the armrests like his life depended on it, his knuckles going white.

“Yukhei? Are you okay?” Mark questioned, his brows knitted in concern.

“I’m not sure.” He confessed. “I’m- I’m just a little nervous that’s all. I don’t want to mess up.”

“Look at me Yukhei,” Mark instructed.

Yukhei heeded his words despite being a little embarrassed that he wasn’t portraying himself the way he wanted to.

“You aren’t going to mess up. Trust me. Have faith in yourself. I know that you’re still comparatively new to this but the stage? That’s where you thrive, Yukhei. It’s where you let go and enjoy yourself,” Mark took a deep breath. “Never let the source of your happiness be the thing that scares you. Just go out there and be yourself Yukhei, and everything will fall into place.” Mark stares up into his eyes.

“Guys we have to head backstage now,” Jaehyun announces.

Mark pats Yukhei’s shoulder and springs to his feet, already heading for the door.

It later when they’re on stage and Mark sends him a reassuring smile that makes his heart skip a beat that Yukhei thinks- Maybe he’s right.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

He doesn’t know why he’s actually here.

He’s on the roof of their dorms. Things have been going pretty smoothly for a while now- he’s been acing his practice and recording sessions. And Mark? He started hanging out with Yukhei whenever the both of them were free, whether it was to get ice cream or to help Yukhei perfect his rap. The thing is, he’s happy. Happier than he’s been in a long time. He’s doubting himself less and enjoying himself more, the reason he wanted an idol career in the first place. Music was the one thing he loved making, and now he’s reminded of why.

It also helped that he had someone like Mark trying to care for him and help him along the way.

That brings us to another thing Yukhei has decided on- He was going to confess to Mark. The first chance that he gets, he’d go for it. He isn’t going to worry about rejection and what-ifs.

The stairway door creaks behind him and Yukhei turn around, half expecting to see one of the older members scolding him for staying up this late but to his pleasant surprise- it’s Mark.

“Saw you coming up here by yourself. Thought you might want some company.” Mark explains, walking forward to stand beside Yukhei, hands folded to his chest.

“I appreciate it. Just came here to think.” Yukhei says turning to face Mark.

“About what?” Mark questions out of curiosity, his head tilted.

Taking a deep breath, Yukhei braces himself, “About you.”

Mark scrunches his face in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“You know, the usual. How my life’s been better ever since you’ve become a part of it, how I wouldn’t have it any other way, wait. No, there’s perhaps one other way I’d have it.”

Mark has his eyes wide open, the fish out of water expression which looks adorable on him.”And what’s the one other way you’d have it?”

“The one in which you’d be my boyfriend,”Yukhei states, rather a matter of fact.

“Are you asking me to date you?” Mark chokes out.

“Yes?”

Mark rushes into Yukehi’s arms, engulfing him in a hug as big as his body would allow him to give.

“Yes. I thought you never were going to ask. That also means Donghyuck won his bet.” Mark pouts. “But yes. You don even know to what extent I was worried, convinced you didn’t like me. This is -” Mark rambles, only stopping when he sees Yukhei smiling down at, adoration clear in his eyes.

Yukhei leans forward, tilting his head and Mark closes his eyes. To his utter confusion, Yukhei pecks him on the cheek, the simple act letting loose a flurry of butterflies in his stomach.

Yukhei pulls back with a goofy grin, “Gentlemen don’t kiss before the first date.”

“Since when were you a gentleman?”

“Since now.”

“Well then dear gentleman, we probably have to get going before Taeyong marches in here and drags us to bed.”

“The true villain, as always. The date will have to wait for another day then, I’m afraid.”

“Take all the time you want. I’ll be here waiting.” Mark says and walks down the stairs, leaving an awestruck Yukhei behind.

Maybe things do go right sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't know where I was going with this either.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
